Sparrow's Swoop
by Bella the Dragon Queen
Summary: Serial killer/mass murderer Kuro Chi is transported to DW as a Death Row inmate. Classified as a Deadman, she battles the bloody sport that is Carnival Corpse, but, as she becomes more comfortable in G-Sector, she finds herself falling for Senji Kiyomasa. Will she be able to handle the pressure, or will she crack?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey hey hey! I'm back with another fanfiction! :D I recently started watching Deadman Wonderland, and omg I'm obsessed with it! I needed to write a fanfic sooo badly! Sooo... this is a Senji x OC story. I might work on a Makina x Shiro story, bc they're not a common couple and I wanna make it happen! xD So, yeah, onto the fanfic! This is the story of Kuro Chi, who was a girl that went to a school that was a few blocks away from Ganta's school. Most of this happens before Ganta comes to DW, so keep that in mind!**

Kuro looked out the window, staring into the fields of grass and trees and flowers... _Look at them, what with their pretty little lives, completely carefree and unaware of the suffering of others. Pfft, just like humans!_ she thought. The bruises on Kuro's face and neck hurt very badly. These bruises were from the latest attack imposed on her by her older brother, Ichiki. Their parents died when Kuro was a baby, and Ichiki was twenty years older than her. That morning, Mion had slit Ichiki's throat while he was attacking her, and the others in her school were damned to meet a similar fate. Three guns were strapped to each of her thighs, and roughly twenty boxes of ammo filled her purse. She was slowly and meticulously planning the crime in her head:

_Get the teacher first, then the kids closest to the door so they can't get out. The kids in the back will be tripping over corpses, so their escape will be delayed enough so that they will be easy prey. At that point, someone's bound to have heard the commotion and call the police. At that point, I'll vault over the desks and go for the exits, killing everyone I can on the way. I'll pull my mask on so I won't be recognized and I'll make my escape. I'll run to Berlin. Ah, yes, Germany!  
><em>

The bell rang, startling Kuro out of her deep thoughts. The teacher stood at the front of the room, calling roll. Finally, "Kuro Chi?" She stood up, pulling out her gun from the straps on her thighs and shooting the teacher and everyone in the front row. The blood splattered all over the wall, holes being made in skulls. Girls screamed and guys puked as blood and brains oozed out of the wounds, pooling on the desks and chairs. "Here, bitch!" she called. She laughed maniacally, the sight of red soothing her soul. The killing, the fact that she had their lives in her hands... It gave her an extreme adrenaline rush, a rush she could get off to. She was on a killing spree. She would put a new standard to mass murder! She was Kuro Chi, Black Blood! She shot more kids, the rush overcoming her, consuming her. She needed to kill, she needed to murder everyone in this school, everyone in the city, everyone in the WORLD! She was so exhilarated, so pumped! She became detached from her body, and like watching a movie, she watched her classmates dropped to the floor in pools of their own blood and urine. She vaulted over the desks, landing adeptly at her feet and running out of the room, miraculously not slipping on the blood and other various body juices. People were coming out to see the commotion. Kuro loaded her gun, and _bang, _one in the face, one in the eye, one in the stomach, another in the crotch. People were dropping dead all around her, and no one was chasing after her.

She could hear the people locking down their rooms and calling emergency services. Ha, like they could do anything at this point! She shot the windows out, glass raining all over her and the dead bodies she left behind. She made it to the stairwell and made her way downstairs. When she reached the bottom floor, the place was swarming with police. Instantly, she saw one of them raise a gun to her and he shot. Her vision became blurry and her legs gave out. Was she dying? It didn't feel like dying. It felt like blacking out, and she knew what that felt like to black out.

She woke up in a cell with a goofy looking man. He had a stupid haircut and a goofy, childish suit. He grinned at her. "Hello, I'm Mr. Tamaki, and I'm your lawyer. So, your Kuro?" he said. Kuro sat up, nodding. "Yea, I'm Kuro, but I don't need a lawyer. I'm guilty, and I'm going to admit it, so you can take your happy ass outta here, Gramps!" she said, pulling her shirt over her ample cleavage.

**A few weeks later...**

It was Kuro's trial. There were people sitting all around her, holding pictures of daughters, mothers, sons, and fathers that were lost. She learned she had killed sixty five people in less than half an hour. She pleaded guilty to all charges, and she didn't ask for any plea bargains. The judge looked at her and cleared his throat. "Kuro Chi, you have given new meaning to the word 'mass murderer'. You're a despicable human being, and I can find no better punishment for you than death row. Given your violent nature, you will spend your sentence at Deadman Wonderland, a privately owned prison," he said. Kuro started to laugh, throwing her head back and throwing herself on the floor. A man holding a picture of a teenage boy jumped up and pounced on her. "You heartless bitch! Why?!" he screeched, trying to throw a punch. She grabbed his fist mid punch and grabbed his neck, effectively snapping it. "Ha! I'm already going down for these murders, you think I'm scared to take any of you, too?! Come at me!" she said, throwing herself at the crowd. Police tried to restrain her, but they couldn't. She punched on in the throat and the other in the crotch. They had to use a tranquilizer to take her down. She passed out with a demonic smile on her face.

When she woke, she was in a tight DW jumpsuit with a silver collar around her neck. She was in a bus with a bunch of other guys, who were all staring at her. Kuro Chi was, like her name, pure evil. (Kuro means Black, Chi means Blood, so Black Blood.) Kuro was exceedingly beautiful though. She had strikingly sharp, light green eyes. Her hair was long and black, going down to her ankles. It was always sleek and shiny, because she'd spend all of her time brushing it. She had a very curvy body, including DD's, which was huge for her age. She was sixteen, but she looked about twenty.

**A few hours later... (Sorry for all of the time skips, I just want to get to the "bedrock" of my story, if you know what I mean.)**

Soon, Kuro was in the cafeteria, chowing down on Chow Mein she bought with CP that she got in exchange for one of her old bras. As she split her chopsticks apart, a girl appeared in front of her. She seemed young, maybe 17. She had brown hair that was kept in two braided ponytails over her shoulders. She had brown eyes. She wore a yellow dress that reached down to her knees. Kuro also noticed something odd; she also wore handcuffs that are connected by a chain. She carried a plate of candies and sweets. "Hey, your new here, right? I'm Minatsuki. Can I sit with you?" she asked feebly. Kuro nodded. "Thanks!" she said, sitting down. She sat down right next to her. Kuro began to feel uneasy; this girl was hiding something, something big. "So..." Minatsuki began, but Kuro cut her off.

"Cut the shit, I can tell you're not as sweet as you're making yourself out to be."

The girls demeanor changed, and she grinned. That was the grin of a psychopath. Kuro should know; she saw that grin every time she looked in the mirror.

"How could you tell?"

"I'm a psychopath too, you know. I'm not stupid."

The girl laughed.

"I can tell. So, are you like the rest of these assholes?"

"What, you mean like the rest of these cocksuckers; blind to others pain, advocating for kindness and love to all but then treating those very same people like shit? Hell no!"

"Finally, someone that has a good grip on the world! So, how'd you end up in G-Sector? What branch of sin are you?"

Kuro was confused.

"What's 'Branch of Sin'?"

Minatsuki's mouth dropped.

"You mean you're in G-Block and you don't even know what a Branch of Sin is? Man you're a noob."

Minatsuki stood up.

"Where are you going, M?"

"Let's go see what Branch of Sin you are!"

**To be continued. Ik Hummingbird's a bit OC right now, but she's actually not. You'll see why in about the second or third chapter. I will update either in a week or a few days. Sorry about all of the time skips, I just want to get the ball rolling, if you know what I mean. See you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey all! What's up? Thank you for the support I've recieved already. I always look forward to writing fanfiction, especially this one, bc I love Senji and Deadman Wonderland! So, Imma jump right in! :)  
><strong>

Minatsuki lead Kuro to a training room in G-Sector. When they got there, she stopped in front of the door, giggling oddly. Since Kuro accused Minatsuki of being a psychopath, she dropped the sweet and innocent act. She started acting like a truly insane person would, laughing so hard she could hardly stand. Kuro knew how to handle people like her. "So, what is Branch of Sin, anyway?" Kuro asked, looking down the hall. Minatsuki laughed.

"Branch of Sin? It's so hard to explain. Uh, here."

Minatsuki handed Kuro a knife.

"What's this for?"

"Cut yourself in a non-vital area and you'll see!"

"Well, can we go into the training room first? I have this paranoia of open hallways."

"Fine."

They opened the door to walk in. When Minatsuki opened the door, Kuro froze. There was a man in there, roughly about his mid to late twenties. He had black spiky hair and a nasty scowl on his face. He was really tall and muscular. He was shirtless, wearing athletic pants. He stopped, and he stared at her. "Hey, you must be that noob everyone's talking about," he said, putting the weights he was lifting on a rack. "Uh... yea..." she said softly. For the first time in her life, Kuro Amaya Chi, the serial killer/ psychopath, was completely speechless. She was shaking, but why? She couldn't believe there was a man so hot at DW. He looked from her to Minatsuki. "What are you two doing here?" he said. Minatsuki turned on the cute and innocent act again. "Well, um, Kuro needed help practicing with her Branch of Sin, so I was uh, wondering if you could help her?" she said. The man walked towards her, extending his hand and giving her a confident smile.

"I'm Senji Kiyomasa, nice to meet you. And you are?"

Kuro grabbed the extended hand and shook it slowly.

"Kuro Amaya Chi."

"Ah, what a lovely name. Kuro, meaning black, Amaya, meaning night rain, and finally, Chi, meaning blood. So your name means..."

"My father told me my name meant 'black blood that rains upon the night'."

"A perfect name for a Deadman. So, you don't know what a Branch of Sin is, do you?"

Kuro shook her head.

"Well, Ms. Chi, I'll show you."

Senji cut himself using his rings and activated his Branch of Sin, blades extending from his arms. "You see, this is the result of a disease or some shit like that and your blood can doing a variety of things, depending on your Branch. All we have to do is make you bleed enough and we will see," he said. He pulled one of his rings off and handed it to her. "Here, cut yourself with it. Unless you're too chicken?" he sneered. Kuro took it and put it on her thumb. The ring was light in weight, and it was a little big on her, but she'd manage. "I'm no chicken! Just watch!" she said. She cut her arm the same way Senji did, and her blood formed into a line of huge spikes that went up and down her arm. "Whoa!" she said, looking at the spikes. She gently poked one with her fingertip. Her fingertip bled, the soft flesh easily pierced. "That is sooooo kick ass!" she said. "I wonder..." She pierced her knuckles. Spikes formed there too. Kuro punched the air, cackling. "This is go kick ass! I love it!" she laughed. Senji chuckled. "I wonder if you'll be saying that when you enter Carnival Corpse?" he said, smirking.

"Carnival Corpse?"

"They make us Deadmen fight each other to the death in an arena. The winner gets CP and Candy. You know what those are, right?"

Kuro nodded. She read a bit of the handbook.

"The looser, well, they have a penalty."

"Penalty? What kind of penalty?"

As Senji explained the "Too bad for the looser" show to Kuro, she slipped out of the room, cackling. "Great, now that I know what her Branch of Sin is, I can effectively fight against it! I've never got off to a girl's face before, but oh well! Faces are fucking faces!" Minatsuki laughed, falling to her knees. In the training room, Senji and Kuro were working out together. As they were lifting weights, Senji looked to her and smiled. "Hey, is it okay if I call you Chi instead of Kuro? I think Chi suits you better." Kuro scoffed. "Sure, whatever floats your boat." Senji laughed and then he paused. He continued to lift weights as he continued. "So, uh, Chi, I wanna say something, but you might think I'm crazy..."

"A little too late for that."

"No, seriously. Like, I want to tell you something."

Chi and Senji put down their weights. Chi watched as he wiped sweat off his chest and brow with a towel. He sat down and looked her in the eye. "Chi, I think you're awesome. Like, your so... Easy to be around. You know? You're chaste, you're funny, but you're serious too. I mean, you're not like anyone else around here. I.. I want to see you again, Chi." Chi was blushing, and it was so obvious. "You're cool, too. You're not an asshole like other guys." she said, looking at her shoes. He smiled at her and stood up. "Well, I need to go rest. I want to see you in here, eight am sharp, okay?" Chi nodded. "Okay, well see you then," he said. He walked towards her and gave her a hug. The hug was rather shy and chaste, and it ended as quickly as it started. "Well, bye." Senji said, closing the door behind him. That left Chi standing in the middle of the exercise room, blushing and shaking.

**A/N: sorry if the chapters seem short, I'm trying to make this fanfic last. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro finally, at some point, left the workout room and was walking down the G-Sector halls. "Hey, there's my Sparrow!" said a voice behind her. She turned. Tamaki, her lawyer. She wasn't surprised to see him. In fact, she expected to see him at some point; she knew he was the main promoter of DW. "Huh, the sparrow? Who are you talking to?" she said. "Oh, that's right, I haven't given you the good news! Come into my office!" he said. Kuro shook her head. "No, what's the 'good news'?" she asked. Tamaki took in a deep breath and looked at her. "You know Carnival Corpse, right?" he said. She nodded. Tamaki tossed a paper at her feet. "You're the Sparrow. Have fun," he said. With that, he walked off. She picked up the paper and examined the the picture. "Hummingbird vs Sparrow" it said. The date was set for tomorrow at around five pm. "Who the hell is Hummingbird?" Kuro asked, examining the paper closely. Most people would be flipping out, but she wasn't. Kuro scoffed and continued walking to her room. "Ha, I'm gonna kick that poor bitch's ass!" she laughed as she walked off.

The next morning, Senji and Kuro met in the exercise room at eight am, as planned. "Hey Chi, I heard there's a Carnival Corpse this afternoon. Hummingbird vs Sparrow."

Kuro scoffed.

"Hell yea, I'm the Sparrow!"

Senji fist bumped her, laughing. "_Bang, _Chi! I'm so pumped! You'll make me proud, right?" he laughed. "Hell yea I'll make you proud! I'll make you so proud you'll cry!" she said, grinning. Senji grabbed a weight and started lifting it, looking at her. "So, have you figured out what outfit you're gonna wear for your Carnival Corpse debut?" he asked. "Uh, no. Why, does it matter?" she said, picking up two weight of her own. "To most it might. I was just wondering."

"Well, I know your not the type of guy to help with this kind of thing, but will you help me find a good outfit to wear?"

Senji set down his weights and stood. "Of course. C'mon."

~Sparrow~

About ten minutes later, they were standing in Kuro's room, looking at the clothes that were in the dresser that DW provided. Senji opened a drawer and looked through her tops. "Which drawer is your underwear drawer?" When she looked at him oddly, he grew red and said quickly, "Not to be a perv! I mean, I'm not like that! Ya know, I just want to avoid i-" Kuro put a finger to his lips and shut him up. "Top drawer has bras, underwear, and socks. The rest is just... the rest." Senji nodded and got to work. Kuro sat down on her bed and stared at his ass as he found some clothes. So hot... _I wonder if he'd let me do some freaky shit with that ass if we slept together? _she wondered to herself. Senji tossed her a black Five Finger Death Punch hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a pair of old sneakers he must've picked up from the ground next to her drawer. "Think that'd look good on you?" he asked. Kuro nodded. "I wanna try it on," she said. Senji's face became red as he began to stammer. Kuro turned around and began to remove her T-shirt. "Turn around before I clobber you, you dumbass!" He promptly turned around.

She threw off her denim jeans. She blushed as she remembered as she noticed that she was wearing a thong. "Still turned around, Senji?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. No peeking!"

She threw on the new pants and the hoodie. "Okay, I'm dressed." Senji and Kuro turned around and she blushed. "Uh, Chi, the hoodie is a bit tight, I think." He was right. She felt like she was suffocating. The hoodie squeezed her tits together, emphasizing their enormous size and bounce. "A-Ah! Senji turn back around, dammit!" she shrieked, discarding the hoodie and tossing it at him. He turned around again, blushing. "I'm sorry, dammit! I had no idea how tight it would be!" he said. Kuro blushed and chose her baggy KoRn hoodie, blushing. "There, I have some clothes on. You can turn around now, weirdo." He turned and blushed, his nose bleeding. "So you do think I'm hot, eh?" she smirked, leaning against him and holding his chin. "You and I both know what I think of you at this point," he said, stroking her hair gently. She smirked and kissed him. She didn't force any tongue on him; just a simple peck on the lips. She smirked and walked off, smiling. At her doorway she paused, and said gently, without looking back at him: "Thank you so much for all of the help, Senji. You're such a great guy; I don't know how you could possibly be on death row." With that, she walked out.

Kuro expected Senji to run after her, but for whatever reason, he didn't. She glanced at the clock: it was only a little after one pm. She still had four hours until her match with Hummingbird and she left Senji a confused mess. She'd have to occupy herself for the next four hours. As she was walking, she collided with someone. She looked at the person she was on top of, and the first thing she saw was the long blonde hair. A woman? Kuro stood up and was shocked at what she saw: a man in women's lingerie. He looked good in it, but still! He was an all-out tranny alright; top-quality wig, fake eyelashes, manicure, pedicure, makeup, women's clothes, and even heels. Kuro was a woman herself and she couldn't even walk in heels! _This tranny means it, _she thought, helping herself up and extending a hand to the man. "Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," she said.

The man looked up at her and grinned. "Oh, it's quite alright! Don't fret your pretty little self over me! I appreciate the hand, although," he said, taking her hand. His voice was very feminine as well. He could very easily pass off as a woman if he didn't expose so much of his body.

"I am Chaplin Sukegawa, the only light in this dreary old prison! I haven't seen you around here before! You're new, right? What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Kuro Chi."

"Ah, a lovely name, meaning Black Blood! How fitting for a Deadman! Are you, by any chance, the newcomer that's battling Hummingbird this evening?"

"Yes, I am."

Chaplin clapped her hands and danced in a little circle.

"Wonderful! We look forward to watching your performance this evening! Will be so kind as to come visit me in my humble abode?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. I have time to kill."

"Splendid!"

They walked down G-Sector. Kuro noted that her own sneakers made no sound on the metal floors while Chaplin's heels made a big ruckus. She did admit that heels suited Chaplin better than anything else. "So, if I might be a little nosy, I'd like to ask you something. I know you've been here at DW for a few days, yet you haven't shown your face to us until now! Why is that, hm?" Chaplin said suddenly. Kuro rubbed the back of her neck, looking up at the ceiling as she walked. "Well, you know Senji? Senji Kiyomasa?"

Chaplin stopped, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, darling EVERYONE knows Senji! He's a legend here!"

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot lately. I guess he's a bit of a loner, eh?"

"Yes, he is. We don't see him much around here. I'm surprised he's taken such a liking to you. Not saying that you're not beautiful, just saying that he's a big time loner. Well, here is my lovely little home!"

They stopped at a door that seemed as ordinary as the rest of the doors in the joint. Chaplin produced a key from her thong and unlocked the door. The inside of the cell didn't even look like a jail cell; it looked like a rich person's apartment. The place was complete with pink, plush carpet, pink couches, cute little sculptures around the place, and an expensive mahogany coffee table. There were two other doorways in the cell as well. Kuro knew one was the closet, and the second was probably a bathroom. Chaplin kicked off her heels and plopped down on the couch, putting her feet up on the table. She smiled and pointed to the door that was on the far left side of the room, close to Chaplin's bed. "That's the bathroom. In the bathroom there's another door; that's my closet. And the other door-" She pointed to the larger door to the right of the cell, "leads to the kitchen. Well, don't stand there gawking. Sit down!" She patted the seat next to her, and Kuro accepted it.

"You have it made here, Chaplin," Kuro said after Chaplin poured herself a glass of wine. "Oh of course! You can buy anything here at Deadman Wonderland as long as you have the CP!" she said with a flourish. For the next few hours, Chaplin and Kuro chatted casually. Finally, Chaplin asked a very pressing question. "You know, Chi, you seem like a good person, yet I heard you killed over twenty of your classmates! How come your chatting and being so friendly with me?" Kuro heaved a sigh and intertwined her fingers, looking down at the ground. "Chaplin, you are the perfect example of how not just a woman, but everyone should be: strong, fearless, intelligent, beautiful... No one is as brave and blunt as you or as strong as Senji. I mean, I'm no exception, but I find people who don't know the meaning of pain despicable. Ya know?" Kuro replied. Chaplin put down her glass of wine and leaned towards Kuro, lifting her head up. "Hey, not everyone is as beautiful as the great Chaplin Sukegawa!" she said. Kuro smiled and laughed. "True." Chaplin smiled and glanced towards the clock. It read 4:30. "Oh my, you must get to the arena! Hurry along now, don't be late! I'll invite the others and we'll cheer you on!" Chaplin smiled. Kuro nodded and left. "Okay, thanks Chaplin! See ya after the match!"

~Sparrow~

A few minutes later, Kuro was awaiting to be put in the ring with her opponent. Who was the hummingbird? She heard the announcer:

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Carnival Corpse! We have a newcomer to the sport, please welcome the Sparrow!" _

Kuro entered the arena, and was shocked to see Minatsuki, standing at the other end of the arena.

**To be continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

"What the- Minatsuki?!" Kuro yelled. Minatsuki laughed maniacally, her entire body shaking as she laughed. "Oh, you clueless little cunt! You're sooo clueless! I played you like a pitiful little harp, didn't I?!" she said, ripping out her earring, her ear bleeding. "Branch of Sin, Whip Wing!" she screeched. It was the most fucked up battle cry Kuro had ever heard. Minatsuki whipped her blood towards Kuro, aiming for her head. Chi dove out of the way, tumbling head over heels before regaining her balance. "You bitch! I can't believe you! You just HAD to see my Branch of Sin so you could find a weakness, didn't you?!" Kuro screeched. She cut her right hand using Senji's ring, which she wore on her left hand, producing spikes on her knuckles.

Minatsuki smirked and tried to dodge, but before she could, she felt something hard and sharp go barreling into her cheek. It was Kuro's fist. Kuro was so fast, Minatsuki didn't even see her! Minatsuki went down and stayed down.

_"The winner is Sparrow!"_

~Sparrow's Swoop~

A few hours later, Senji and Kuro were in Kuro's simple room. Kuro was munching on candy and Senji was tuning the television to the proper channel so they could watch the "Too Bad for the Loser" show. "So you want me to watch that little skank's punishment round, eh?" she said, looking at Senji. He nodded. "It's the honorable thing to do." She sighed and unmuted the television as the punishment round started. Hummingbird was strapped down to a chair and there was a big wheel. The doctor spun, and Senji and Chi waited in silence. It landed on stomach. Chi shook her head and waved at Senji to turn it off. He obeyed. Chi looked at Senji and smiled. "I'm going over to Chaplin's place. Wanna go with me?" she asked, tossing her hoodie aside to reveal a tanktop that showed a little bit of cleavage, but not too much. Senji shook his head. "Nah, you go on ahead, Chi. I'll go work out for a bit. See you," he said, walking out. Chi stepped towards him and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Senji... What is this?"

"What's what?"

"What's this deal between us? Are we friends, a couple, like... what?"

Senji sighed, turning around and taking her hand. "Look, Chi, I mean... I'm not all that good with words, but... I care about you, I really do, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Chi. That's why I've been keeping my distance. This... relationship... can get you hurt, especially here in DW."

"It won't hurt us if we're careful..."

"No, Chi. They could figure out whether we told anyone or not, and they could use it against us! I mean, this is your life we're talking about, Chi!"

Hot tears started to run down her face as she flung herself into his arms.

"I don't give a fuck about my life, dammit! I care about YOU, Senji! I love you, you asshole! Can't you see that?!"

Senji embraced her, taking in the sweet scent of her hair. She smelled like metal and strawberries.

"Chi... Even if they didn't figure out, what if one of us gets hurt or even killed? I mean, we're both active participants in Carnival Corpse, the most brutal sport there is! I mean, if we start a relationship, it will only hurt you more if I get killed."

Chi sobbed more and more.

"Dammit it would destroy me whether I was your girlfriend or not! Senji, please!"

Senji held her a bit longer, stroking her hair. When she finally calmed down, he released her. He gently wiped her tears away, kissing her forehead. He held her by her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Chi, I'll think about it, okay? I just need some time. Until then, go have fun with Chaplin and the others, okay?"

Chi nodded and hugged him tight.

"Alright. I love you, Senji."

"I love you too, Chi."

He kissed her and then left, leaving the door behind him open. Chaplin appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "Ah, there's our Champion! Come, let us celebrate your first win, and let us hope there will be many more to come!" she said, raising a wine glass filled with red wine to the air. She offered Chi a second glass, and Chi happily took it. "Awe, thanks Chaplin! That's so sweet! Let's go over to your place and toast!" she said, walking out of the room and following Chaplin to her room. They sat down on the couch and drank the wine that was in their glasses.

A few hours and roughly four bottles of champagne later, Chaplin and Chi were staggering towards Chaplin's kitchen, leaning on each other and stumbling with every step. They were alone and drunk, looking for more alcohol. "Have you ever had some fucking asshole blow you off, Chaplin?" Chi slurred, her face red. "Oh hell yes, so many times!" Chaplin slurred in reply, steadying herself on the dining room table.

"Well that fucker, Senji, fucking blew me off like I was some piece of shit!"

"Really?! That's so ridiculous!"

"I know, right!? I mean, I fucking threw myself at the shithead and he still said no!"

"That piece of shit!"

"I think I should fucking kick his ass!"

"Yea, c'mon, girl! Let's go kick some ass!"

Chaplin and Kuro staggered out of the room, stumbling down the hall and giggling. Senji was woken up by banging on the door and a drunk Chi yelling through the steel door, "Hey, asswipe! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Senji opened the door, staring at her. "You're gonna WHAT?" he said, confused. He saw her face was red and she was staggering and slurring; hell, she couldn't even stand up straight! "Yea, I'mma given you what-for! So, uh, come on!" she slurred, drunkenly raising her fists, as if she actually intended to fight him. Senji sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Chi, does this have something to do with earlier?"

"It has everything to do with it, you asshole! Get your hands off me, you dick!"

He calmed her, convincing Chaplin to go back to her room and Senji looking towards Chi. "Chi, I'm going to take you back to your room now. You need to sleep this off." Senji turned away for a moment to shut his bedroom door and he heard a ripping sound. When he turned around, Chi had ripped off her shirt, revealing a black bra that could hardly contain her chest. "Wha-?" he started. Before he could finish his sentence, he was pinned against the wall by a horny Chi. Her chest was rubbing against his, her skin warm and soft. He blushed furiously. "What the hell, Chi?! Get a damn shirt on!" he said. She began to rub against him more, her nipples obviously hard through the thin material of the bra. "Take me, Senji!" she moaned, grabbing at his crotch. Senji shook his head, and, despite his urges, he pushed her away, picking her up. "Chi, you're drunk and you have no idea what you're doing. I'm not going to take advantage you. C'mon, let's go home."

"No! I want you Senji, and I will never stop until I fuck you or you fuck me!"

She, with surprising strength, pushed him back against the wall and locked their lips. She pressed her body against his, rubbing his cock hard with her fingertips. "Senji, I know you want it; the body never lies," she murmured in his ear, yanking his pants down. He hard erection was pushing against his underwear, but Senji knew he couldn't do this; he didn't want his first time with Chi to be like this. He shoved her down and pinned her on the ground. "CHI! STOP! YOU'RE DRUNK AND YOU'RE NOT THINKING STRAIGHT!" he said, yelling in her face. She laughed, "Oh hell yes I'm thinking straight! I want that big cock inside me~"

"I didn't want to do this, Chi, but you left me absolutely no choice."

Senji lightly pressed on a pressure point on her arm. With that, she passed out. Senji carried her to her room and removed her pants, panties, and bra. He looked over her body briefly before putting a comfy shirt and a pair of not-too-short shorts before covering her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair before muttering, "Sorry. I had to. Sweet dreams, princess," he said, kissing her shoulder and leaving her room, firmly shutting the door behind him.

~Sparrow's Swoop~

The next morning, Chi woke with extreme pain attacking her mind. She ran to the bathroom and puked out what appeared to be everything she had eaten in the last few days. "You really can't hold your liquor, can you?" a voice said behind her. She didn't have to look to see that it was Chaplin. "How did... you get... in..." Chi said between puking. "You left your door unlocked. So, how'd it go with Senji last night, or do you not remember how it went?" she asked, sitting down on the side of the bathtub as she pat Chi's back. When she finally stopped puking, Chi replied with a simple, "It don't remember. It was all a blur." Chaplin grinned and sighed. "Oh, memory impairment; the main prize at the bottom of every liquor bottle!" she said dreamily, as if reminiscing about past experiences. "Are you going to go talk to him to apologize for anything weird you may have done?"

"Yea, of course."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update much, I've just had my hands full with ending my two other big fanfictions. But I finished those fanfictions, but I have also started another two. This fanfic will be top priority from now on! I will only be able to publish two or three chapters once every two weeks now, but I will try!  
><strong>

Senji sat with his head in his hands, deep in thought. What in the hell was Chi going on about last night? Did she really mean it or was she just drunk out of her mind? He wanted to believe it was just a drunken rant, but he couldn't be sure. Was he reading into the situation too much? He couldn't tell. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. When he opened it, he saw an embarrassed Chi, standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Her hair was messy and she smelled like vomit and piss. She still looked just as pretty as she always did, though. "Hey Senji, can I come in for a sec?" she asked shyly, taking a baby step towards him. "Sure, come in," he said, opening the door for her. She shuffled in shyly, a miniature walk of shame. Senji couldn't help but feel bad for her. He shut the door behind her firmly. Senji took a moment to compose himself before he turned away from the door and saw Chi standing awkwardly in the middle of his room.

"Just sit on the bed. This place is a fuckin' mess," he said, throwing a careless hand gesture towards the unmade bed. She plopped down on the bed, sighing. "Look, Senji, I don't really remember anything that happened last night, but I'm pretty sure I fucked up pretty bad so... I'm sorry. If I said or did anything, I didn't mean anything by it. It was just me being a drunk dumbass," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "So that pass you made at me meant nothing?" he asked, sitting next to her. Chi blushed deep, her face a bright red. "I-I made a pass at you?" she stammered. Senji pointed to the wall where she had pinned him. "There. You pinned me against the wall right there and basically begged me to fuck you," he said, blushing like hell. Chi closed her legs even though she was wearing jeans and sighed, looking down at her sneakers. "I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Senji. Look, we both know I have strong feelings for you, but I would never throw myself at you like that."

"You did last night."

"I wasn't in my right mind, Senji. I'm so sorry."

Senji scooted closer to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Hey, don't sweat it. I know you didn't mean it, Chi. Although, you should go easier on the booze, though, bang!" he said, playfully poking her in the forehead. Chi looked at him and smiled. Senji stared into her pretty green eyes, mesmerized. They sparkled as bright as her smile. He gently caressed her chin with his left hand, making the smile and blush spread wider. "Uh, hey Chi, how old are you?" he asked, examining the spot on her neck where he hit her last night. "I just turned eighteen. Why?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Well, I'm twenty-six." he said, smiling.

"Why did you ask?"

Senji wanted to say it, but he felt it wouldn't be appropriate; even though it's technically legal, he still knew she was, for the most part, a child. Although, when he looked into her eyes, he saw a fully grown woman, a woman who was more wise and beautiful than he could ever hope to be. Before he knew it, the words fell out of his mouth and hung in the air with a deadly silence like a man hanging from a noose:

"I wanted to ask you out, Chi."

His response took them both aback. Chi's eyes went wide, and she was blushing so much her cheeks went from red roses to purple violets. "Senji... I'm sorry, I need some time to think about this. Excuse me," was all she said before dashing out, leaving the door wide open as she dashed out. As he watched her leave, he felt like someone was tearing a hole into his chest.

Chi ran as hard and fast as she could to her room. She shut her door and locked it so Chaplin couldn't come in. She plopped onto the bed facedown and started tugging on her hair, her mind racing. What was happening to her?! She was Kuro Chi, the infamous serial killer! She murdered sixty-five men, women, and children in cold blood! She didn't have friends, she didn't have feelings, and she sure as hell didn't fall in love! So... why does she have friends here? Why is she falling in love here? As she looked at her ceiling, the reason became clear:

The people here understood her pain. They understood what it was like to truly suffer, to truly have the whole world against you, but most of all, they knew how painful loneliness was. They knew, and they never ridiculed her for it. They were like a family of sorts here. When they weren't fighting each other in Carnival Corpse, they were comforting and being there for each other. Chi suddenly realized why some of the Deadmen enjoyed it so much here. They were understood. (By their fellow Deadmen, at least.) Chi had always resented society; they walked along, living their stupid, pointless lives, ignoring the pain that they brought upon others. Chi was blind like them at one point, but that didn't last long; the pain brought her back to reality and she realized that life wasn't all candy and cookies and iPhones like she had thought it was. It was painful, cruel, and merciless. Good people suffered while bad people got all of the luck, and by the time good people get luck, it's either too late or they changed into bad people.

She realized that she could let in Senji and Chaplin; she could let them into her life because they understood, and they were understanding. Chi decided, at that moment, that she would take that chance and let them in. As she got up to run to Senji, she slowly sat back down upon realizing something: if they weren't careful, Senji could get hurt. What if they had to face off in Carnival Corpse or something? She felt hot tears run down her face. She buried her face into her hands. She felt crushed. All of a sudden, her door popped open. "Hey Chi, I wanted to apologi- Hey, baby doll, what's wrong?" Senji said. She heard him close the door behind him and felt the bed shake as he sat down next to her. He wrapped an around her, using his other to stroke the side of her face.

"Chi, are you okay?" he asked. "Did I do this?"

Chi shook her head and managed to stop the tears from flowing down her face like tiny waterfalls. She scrubbed her face clean with the back of her baggy sleeve and sat up, looking at him. "Senji, I want to be with you, but I don't want you to get hurt... What if something happens?!" she asked, raising her voice. Senji took her by the chin and kissed her nose. "I won't get hurt. You're the one you should be worried about. Look, we'll be fine. But, if we want this to work, we HAVE to take risks; there's no avoiding that," he said. Chi blushed, melting in his arms. "Are you willing to take that risk, Chi?" he asked gently, brushing a rebellious clump of hair out of her face. She gnawed on her lip nervously before she gently raised a hand to his neck. She stroked his neck with her fingertips, leaning her face closer to his. "Yeah, I'm willing to take it, but are you willing?" she said. "Of course." At this point, his lips were hovering just above hers, and with that, they kissed. The kiss was slow and intense. The world spun off it's axis and hurled into the sun, stars exploded and new cosmos were born, and two lovers sat in the middle of it all, so lost in each other's lips they didn't even cared. Even though the tongue was closed mouth with no tongue, it still left them both breathless.

After Chi pulled away, she glanced at the clock. It read 11 pm. _Either I spent a shit-load of time thinking, or that was the longest kiss ever, _she thought. "Ugh, I'm tired, but I don't want to walk home," Senji groaned.

"You could sleep here, Senji."

He gave her a weird look, and Chi realized what it sounded like she was suggesting.

"Oh, it's not like that at all, Senji! I mean, it's just... ya know..."

"I get what you mean, Chi. That's sweet of you. I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay here tonight."

"Yeah, I guess not. Just uh, hold on, let me get some pajamas on. You get comfortable, and uh, just one rule; sleep with at the very least your underwear on, please!" she said, walking into the bathroom. As she shut the door behind her, she pulled on a cami (an undershirt) and a pair of purple drawstring pajama pants. She wore no bra or underwear beneath her clothes. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw Senji underneath her covers, shirtless with a pair of boxers on. She smiled and climbed into bed with him, pulling the covers over them. She snuggled into his arms, grinning. "Goodnight, Chi. I love you." "Night Senji, I love you too."

**To be continued... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm a week late on this chapter. My internet got knocked out by all of these crazy snowstorms. But, I'm back now.**

Chi was awoken by the sound of heels clicking softly on a linoleum floor. Chi's eyes snapped wide open and she sat up to be met by a full head of luscious, shining blonde hair and a face covered with rough features and flattering makeup. "Chaplin! What the hell are you doing?!" Chi rasped, glancing at Senji. He was, surprisingly, sound asleep. Chaplin beckoned Chi to follow her. Chi slid out of bed and pulled on a baggy sweatshirt along with a pair of her big brother's old boxers. She tiptoed to the door, glancing back at Senji one last time before smiling and closing the door. As she silently followed Chaplin down the hall, she sighed as she glanced down the empty corridor, searching for guards. She had grown so soft since she had came to Deadman Wonderland. Wasn't this place supposed to toughen people up? Ever since she murdered all of those people, she had fallen in love and made the first friend she ever had in her entire life. What a weird place. A voice broke her from her deep thoughts. "Chi, come on!" Chaplin said quietly. Chi stepped inside Chaplin's room and closed the door behind her.

When they finally stepped into the room, Chaplin looked like she was about to burst. Her face was bright red and she seemed to be holding her breath. "Oh my gosh, Chi, darling! I don't BELIEVE it! Did he finally make love to you, darling?! What was it like? Did it hurt? Was it your first time?! Ohhhhhhh, tell me everything!" Chaplin squealed, letting it all out of her system. She was jumping up and down like a teenager. Chi grabbed her by her shoulders and held her still. "Chaplin, listen to me carefully, okay? Nothing happened between me and Senji last night. He did ask me out and I said yes, but I want to keep our relationship a secret. I mean, I'll still talk to you about it, as long as you promise me that you won't tell anyone else. Okay?" she said slowly. Chaplin nodded, smiling. "Okay, it'll be a secret between us girls~" Chaplin said giddily.

"So, did you ever apologize for being a slut?"

"Of course I did."

"So how did that work out for you?" Chaplin asked, daintily bouncing her leg. Chi recounted the entire day, from how long she had spent in thought to Senji and the intense kiss and how they ended up sharing a bed together. When she was done, Chaplin squealed. "Ohh, you two must be so cute! Oh, I so wish that I could see you two together, but I promised to keep it a secret, and I always keep my promises!" Chaplin said, giggling. There was a firm knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Chaplin said, fluffing up her hair as she set down her wine glass that was half full with mimosa. She walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Senji, standing there awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, tell Chi I'll be at the gym. I'll chill with her later," he said before walking off. Chaplin shut the door after he walked off, squealing a little. "Oh, he's so into you!" she said, picking up her glass. Chi nodded and stood. "Hey, I'm going to go and hang out in my room for a bit. See you later."

~Sparrow's Swoop~

The next few weeks passed by without much incident. Senji and Chi grew even closer over the next many days, smiling and spending nights together. One night, Chaplin and Chi were alone, sifting through Chaplin's CD collection when Chaplin chose a Cher disc and set it aside, saying casually, "So, when are you going to nail him?" The question caught Chi off guard. "Um, what?" she stammered. Chaplin glanced up from the Cher disc she was examining.

"When are you guys gonna screw? I mean, I'm pretty sure you both want it."

Chi slowly sat the Led Zeppelin CD that she was looking at down and looked at Chaplin. "Well, I want to, yes, but with him it's just hard to bring this type of stuff up. I mean, he's really shy, Chaplin..." she said timidly, looking down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in her lap. "Look, you both want it, so here's what you have to do..."

~Time Skip~

Senji was on his way back to his room. He was exhausted and sweaty, but he still couldn't get Chi out of his mind. She was always on his mind now, like she was part of him. He loved her with all of him, and he just wanted to be with her. He wanted to fuck her, but he had no idea how to go about it... How was he supposed to touch her? Was he supposed to caress her first, wait longer, what? "I'll figure it out later..." he muttered, opening the door to his room. The room was lit by dozens of small scented candles that had been scattered around his room. He noticed the outline of a curvy woman laying on his bed. He gulped, closing the door behind him. "Chi? Is that you?" he said nervously, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Yeah, it's me. Who else would it be?" she replied quietly. Senji noticed her typical baggy clothes were on the floor at the side of his bed, and he blushed when he got closer to Chi. She was nude beneath the covers; he could see her cleavage that showed. "Chi, what are you doing here?" he asked, wiping sweat from his brow. "I think we both know the answer to that," she said, crawling towards him. The blanket fell off her body a bit, uncovering her large, bouncy breasts. Senji wanted to draw back and tell her to put some clothes on, but he couldn't help drawing closer to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was soft and warm. "Chi... are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, taking his shirt off and tossing it aside. She nodded, seemingly confident in her decision. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Senji," she said. The way she said his name... It was soft and sexy, her voice rolling off her tongue like velvet. It made Senji hard. His cock was pushing against his pants as he took off his exercising pants to reveal plain white boxers.

Chi scooted over on the bed, making more room for him. She smiled softly. "I knew you would come around eventually, darling," she said, laying down on her back, an obvious signal that she wanted him on top. He climbed on top of her, careful not to put all of his weight on her. His hand came up and gently stroked her cheek as he kissed her lips hard. She slid her tongue in his mouth, her lips were soft and so was her tongue. Her tongue tasted like cherries and chocolate as he slid his hand down to Chi's breast, groping and squeezing both breasts with both hands. They were the softest, biggest things he'd ever had in his hands. He squeezed them harder, fondling her nipples. Chi whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is this your first time?" Senji breathed in her ear, squeezing her a bit harder, her nipples in his palms. "Yeah..." she said, running her fingers through his hair. "Please go easy on me, baby." Senji nodded in understanding as he moved his hands farther down, one hand grabbing her ass while the other went to her front and gently rubbed her crotch.

He rubbed the outside of her pussy lips, watching her face as it spread out in a deep blush, her whimpers turning to soft moans the harder he rubbed. "I wonder how sensitive you are?" he smirked, gently placing two fingers between her pussy lips, rubbing her clitoris. She yelped, gasping for breath and moaning louder. "Wow, your sensitive. Well, then again, you are a virgin, after all." He pulled his fingers away, licking her fluids off of his fingertips. Suddenly, her arms unlatched from behind his head and they went down to his cock. She took the hard length in her hands, stroking it up and down softly with both hands. He groaned, her soft hands making him even harder. His dick was rock solid in her hands. He had some muscles on his cock. He was throbbing as she stroked him harder, him moaning. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her so badly. He removed her hands from his cock and mounted her, his hand length pressing against her thighs. "Ready?" he asked gently. Chi nodded, her long black hair sprawled out beneath her, complimenting the blush that had spread across her face.

Senji slowly penetrated her, groaning. She was tight and soft, her tight flesh embracing his cock as he began to move harder inside of her, getting deeper inside. Chi started to moan loud, her back arching. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay, Chi... Shhh..." he said gently, caressing her cheek in an attempt to soothe her as he moved harder and harder. This went on for a few hours until he finally felt himself close to climax. "C-Chi!" he groaned, pulling out of her and cumming on her chest. Chi moaned as Senji collapsed beside her, spent. He reached over and stroked her cheek. "I'm tired, Chi... Night." With that, he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Chi was awoke by a pair of manicured hands shaking her awake. "Chi, Senji, wake up!" Chaplin said frantically, her voice high pitched and full of worry. Chi immediately sat up, Senji jerking awake as well. They awoke to see a disheveled Chaplin standing before them with no makeup and messy blonde hair. She was wrapped up in a light pink robe complete with fuzzy slippers. "Chaplin? What the hell is going on?!" Chi said, sitting up and covering her body with the covers. Chaplin was shaking. She handed Chi a flyer for a Carnival Corpse battle. The date on the fight was tomorrow, and the two people fighting were Crow and Sparrow.

**To be continued... **


End file.
